sfx_resourcefandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It is originally a Disney sound effect. Info *'First recorded': 1942 *'Creator': Jimmy MacDonald *'Owner': The Walt Disney Company (1942-1992), The Hollywood Edge (1992-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': May 1, 1942 *'First heard': Donald Gets Drafted (a Donald Duck short) *'Area used': Worldwide Back in 1942, Jimmy MacDonald used a slide whistle to create a quick streak by whistle. It made its first appearance in the Donald Duck cartoon, "Donald Gets Drafted" on May 1, 1942. In 1992, The Hollywood Edge added this whistle in the Cartoon Trax Volume 1 library, along with other Disney cartoon whistle sounds from the library. In 2014, after the bankruptcy of The Hollywood Edge, Sound Ideas took over to acquire it. Today, it is one of the most common Cartoon Trax/Disney whistle sounds to be used in more than a thousand pieces of media. Sound Effect Description Quick Whistle For Streak By ( I.e. Fast By ). Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect *AudioMicro *SourceAudio *YouTube Used In TV Shows *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Allegra's Window (Heard once in "I Made It Myself".) *The Angry Beavers *Barney & Friends *The Big Comfy Couch *The Book of Pooh *Bill Nye, the Science Guy *Camp Lazlo (Heard once in "The Big Cheese".) *CatDog (Heard once in "Vexed of Kin".) *Clarence (Heard once in "Lost in the Supermarket".) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (Heard once in "King Mac".) *Courage The Cowardly Dog (Heard once in "Freaky Fred".) *Elmo's World (Heard once in "Hands" and "Jumping".) *Esme and Roy *Evil Con Carne (Heard in a low pitch.) *Fairfax (Heard in a lot of Stuart Kollmorgen episodes, especially "The Music Kisser", "Cha-Cha Fangirl", "Read 180 Buddies" and "Mrs. McPeek's Class Gets the Moves.") *Freaky Stories *Grim & Evil (Heard in a low pitch.) *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (Heard in a low pitch.) *Grojband *Harvey Girls Forever! (Heard mainly in "While You Weren't Sleeping", for when the moon comes up.) *I Am Weasel (Heard once in "Deep Sea Tour".) *Johnny Test (Heard once in "Deep Sea Johnny".) *Jungle Cubs *Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Heard once in "Bad Boy and Little Girl" and "Labor of Love".) *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *The Loud House (Heard once in "Fandom Pains".) *Madeline (1993 TV Series) *Marsupilami *Mickey Mouse Works *Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard once in "It's the Scary Old Custodian, Adam Lyon".) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "Daydream Believer".) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Oswald (Heard once in "Sleepover".) *Out of Jimmy's Head *The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) *Pokémon *Power Rangers *Puppy Dog Pals *Ready Jet Go! (Heard once in "Satellite Selfie".) *Rocko's Modern Life *Ruffus the Dog (Heard once in "Jack and the Beanstalk".) *Rubbadubbers *Sesame Street *Sid the Science Kid (Heard once in "Sid's Rainy Day Play Date".) *Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Aldo's Uncle Artie".) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Stickin' Around *Teletubbies *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *Teen Titans Go! *Timon & Pumbaa *The Tom and Jerry Show *Uncle Grandpa *VeggieTales *VeggieTales in the House *Wander Over Yonder *What a Cartoon! *What About Mimi? *WordWorld *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *Xena: Warrior Princess (Used when Livia makes a passive gesture with her hand in "Path of Vengeance".) *Young Justice (Used when Elasti-Girl makes a quick motion in "Nightmare Monkeys".) Movies *Aladdin (1992) *The Animated Adventures of Tom Sawyer (1998) *An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) (Heard in a low pitch.) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *Madagascar (2005) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Saludos Amigos (1942) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) Shorts *Disney Cartoons *Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968) Logos *Walt Disney Pictures Logo (1985-2006) (Inspector Gadget Variant) (1999) Video Games PC: *Azubeach *Azucola *Azutama *Gregory and the Hot Air Balloon (1996) *Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story *JumpStart 2nd Grade Math (1997) (Low Pitched) *JumpStart Spelling (1998) *Living Books: The Cat in the Hat (1997) (Video Game) *Living Books: Green Eggs and Ham (1996) (Video Game) *Living Books: The New Kid on the Block (1993) *Living Books: The Tortoise and the Hare (1993) *Mighty Math: Carnival Countdown (1996) *Mighty Math: Zoo Zillions (1996) GameCube: *Mario Party 6 (Heard anytime in a high pitch in the minigame, "Snow Whirled" whenever a character performs a spin.) Videos *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play (1999) (Videos) *Baby Wordsworth (2005 video) *Barney - Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997 video) *Barney - What a World We Share (1999) (Videos) (Heard 29 times during the song "Please and Thank You" when Maurice the Magician pulls out the colored magic hankies out of his suit jacket) *Barney Live! In New York City (1994) (Heard often in various pitches when the grass is growing from the ground before the song "And the Green Grass Grows All Around".) Promos *Zoog Disney Promos Trailers *VeggieTales: Beauty and the Beet (Trailers) *Smallfoot (2018) (Trailers) YouTube Videos *Beanie Babies 2 (2011) *Beanie Babies 3 (2015) *The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) *The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) *The Best Pals Hand Show Thanksgiving Day (2017) *The Best Pals Hand Time Christmas Special (2013) *The Best Pals Hand Time Halloween Speical (2014) *Best Pals Hand Time: Ready 2 Go On Vacation (2010) *Best Pals Hand Toons *Pencilmation *Webkinz *The Webkinz Movie (2012) *Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) *WhitneyGoLucky Anime *DiC Sailor Moon *Himouto! Umaru-chan *Nekopara: The Animation *Pokemon Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge Sound Effects Category:Cartoon Sound Effects Category:Quick Sound Effects Category:Zip Sound Effects Category:Whistle Sound Effects Category:Hollywoodedge Cartoon Trax Volume 1 Category:Sound Effects from Heaven Category:Disney Sound Effects Category:Slide Whistle Sound Effects Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects Created by Jimmy MacDonald Category:Barney Sound Effects Category:Winnie the Pooh Sound Effects Category:Mickey Mouse Sound Effects Category:Disney Classics Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects Used by Jeff Hutchins Category:Sound Effects Used by Glenn Oyabe Category:Teletubbies Sound Effects Category:Harvey Girls Forever! Sound Effects Category:Bill Nye, the Science Guy Sound Effects Category:Rocko's Modern Life Sound Effects Category:Tom and Jerry Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects